Zombie Yeti
:For other uses, see Yeti. Zombie Yeti is a zombie the player encounters in ''Plants vs. Zombies''. Along with being the 26th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode, he is also the last zombie encountered in the mode, as his first appearance is in Level 4-10, but after Adventure Mode has been completed once. After encountering him for the first time, he can be rarely seen in any other level in the game, but not in the seed selection screen. Origins Zombie Yeti is based on the Yeti (or the Abominable Snowman) of Nepali folklore. Suburban Almanac entry ZOMBIE YETI A rare and curious creature. Toughness: high Special: runs away after a short while Little is known about the Zombie Yeti other than his name, birth date, social security number, educational history, past work experience, and sandwich preference (roast beef and Swiss). Overview Zombie Yeti absorbs 1350 damage per shot and his appearance changes upon absorbing 675 damage per shot before dying at 1350 damage per shot. Zombie Yetis drop four diamonds (five on the first time) when killed, but he runs away after a short while, so the player should kill him quickly to earn the diamonds. Strategies Be ready to keep an eye at him, as he can appear in any level at any time. However, he is very rare. Just do whatever you do to kill Buckethead Zombies (obviously besides using Magnet-shrooms). If he tries to run away, he can be stopped by planting a Wall-nut or another defensive plant in his path such as Pumpkin or Tall-nut. If that proves insufficient, plants capable of firing backwards such as the Split Pea or Starfruit can be planted in front of him or an instant kill like Jalapeno, Squash, or Cherry Bomb. The cobs from the Cob Cannon can also work to one-shot at the Zombie Yeti, and instantly kills him. Potato Mines should not be used however, as they will be planted far ahead from him. If he appears in Wall-nut Bowling, you can kill him with a single Wall-nut. Slowing him down or freezing him with plants such as Snow Pea or Ice-shroom can buy you some time to kill him before he gets away from the lawn. Gold farming One technique is to repeatedly attempt Level 4-10 (once completing it the second time), the only level in the game where the Zombie Yeti has a 100% chance of appearing. Because the Zombie Yeti yields four diamonds ($4000) when defeated, the gold farming application is obvious. The first time he is killed, he will drop five diamonds. However, if your version of the game has the Quick Play mode on it, Zombie Yeti sightings are just like regular levels, so it is necessary to reach that point in Adventure Mode after defeating him the first time. To be able to keep replaying the level, it is of extremely imperative that the player does not collect the money bag at the end of the level, or restarts as soon as the Zombie Yeti is killed. The Game of the Year Version does not allow farming of this zombie, because you cannot spawn a Zombie Yeti again by restarting Level 4-10, although if you restart and you do not kill him, he will still appear. But if you have both versions, move the saved data from Game of the Year Version to the old one, and do gold farming there. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *Zombie Yeti had his very own Facebook game. In some pictures of the game, Snorkel Zombie, Sun-shroom, and Coffee Bean also appeared. However, it was taken down for unknown reasons. *Zombie Yeti appears in Crazy Dave's music video Wabby Wabbo at the end and yodels. **Zombie Yeti also appears in the right top corner when the Zombie Bobsled Team appears in Wabby Wabbo and when the Dancing Zombie first sings. *Zombie Yeti is the only Almanac zombie that does not appear until after the player has finished Adventure Mode. *In the mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie, the small version of this zombie can appear but sometimes does not drop diamonds. *If the player hypnotizes the Zombie Yeti, he does not drop diamonds. *When the player sees the Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling, he takes one hit but still leaves the screen when not killed. This is weird, as some zombies with lower health than him take two hits to die. *Zombie Yeti costume is available on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points. *It is possible to encounter Zombie Yeti more than once in a single Survival level, although he will only appear once every flag (or every two flags if in Survival: Hard or Survival: Endless). *Zombie Yeti is one of nine zombies that cannot be used in Versus Mode. This is most likely due to the fact that he does not stay on the yard long enough to do much damage, if any at all. *In Stop Zombie Mouth!, if one looks closely, Zombie Yeti has three hands. *He is the only zombie which always drops coins or diamonds, unless hypnotized. **This is excluding Dr. Zomboss, who may be considered to drop a trophy (standard, Silver Sunflower Trophy, or Gold Sunflower Trophy) or a money bag when defeated. *When a Zombie Yeti bites a Garlic, he will not make a zombie's disgusted face. *On the [http://www.popcap.com/games/plants-vs-zombies/home Plants vs. Zombies Website], the Zombie Yeti and Dr. Zomboss appear in the Almanac, but only as silhouettes. *The Android version has a glitch that Zombie Yeti will never appear outside of level 4-10. *There is a glitch in the iOS version where if the player has updated their Plants vs. Zombies to the newest version, Zombie Yeti on the Almanac (when killed) will be erased into a silhouette. The only way to restore him is to replay Adventure Mode a third time. *Zombie Yeti is the only Fog encountered zombie which does not make noise when coming to the player's lawn. *His Almanac entry is ironic as, even though the Zombie Yeti is a "rare and mysterious creature," a lot of information is known about him. es:Zombi yeti ru:Зомби-йети Category:Fog encountered zombies Category:Fog Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition